I Dream Of You
by Nim Fea Edainme
Summary: Dancing and dreaming.A collection of somewhat related drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

"Just put one hand on the small of my back," Elizabeth instructed. Will blushed slightly as he laid a delicate hand on his fiancé's slender back. She smiled at Will's nervousness.

"And the other hand on my shoulder. Good," she said. Elizabeth placed a hand on Will's shoulder and used the other to gather up her skirts. She started instructing him how to dance. _1, 2, 3, step. 1, 2, 3, step, _ran through Will's mind until it became automatic. They were dancing.

The setting changed, they were at a ball, the focus of everyone's attention. Some one tapped on Will's shoulder. He turned to look.

"May I take over?" the slightly drunk pirate asked. Elizabeth flew into Jack's arms and they spun around the room.

Will awoke in a sweat, anger boiling within him. He got out of his hammock and went up on the deck. There was a full moon and a gentle breeze. He went onto the bow and watched the waters until the nightmare faded from memory. If Elizabeth loved Jack, then he couldn't stop her. He couldn't stop her from loving a no-good, dead, bloody pirate. He punched a mast untill his knuckles bled and fell down with weariness.

"Don't get so worked up, Will," said a soft voice with a gentle Caribbean accent. "She's confused. I'm sure the winds will blow 'er back to you some day."

Will looked at Tia then looked back to the ocean. "I wish I could believe that."

A/N: This was just a small onepiece that came to me while watching bits and pieces of So You Think You Can Dance and doing pirate impressions...Don't ask... Hope you all like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Different from the first. Told in 2nd person and starts off in mordern age.

Your class sits down, talking mindlessly. A young woman with dark wavy hair and sapphire eyes is up front, talking to your English teacher. You think her as yet another counselor to talk to your class about the few incidents your school overreacted too. The noise hushes as your teacher stands.

"Students, I have a very special person talking to you today. Her name is Cleo Merbleu and she is a storyteller. She improvises on most of the stories she tells. I think you will like her performance," she says, before resuming her seat at the desk and correcting tests.

"Thank you. Let's see. Perhaps I shall first tell you about my last name, Merbleu. This is a story all Merbleu children are told. My ancestor fell in love with a woman as wild and unpredictable as the sea. Her eyes were bluer than sapphires and she was beautiful. She bore him a child and so the Merbleu line began.

"But after that child was born, she found that she did not love the man she married and so she left him. He was so heart broken, that he cut out his heart and locked it away so it would not bother him. He turned the sea, to be with the one thing that was like the woman he loved so much. And thus he became Davey Jones."

"So your ancestor was the cause of Davey Jones?" a boy pipes up.

"So it is said," Cleo said. "And it is also said in my family that Jack Sparrow was real, for his name was around far before the movies or the ride. Jack Sparrow caused Jones much trouble. The only way Jones could get rest was by listening to the locket he received from his love-" at that moment Cleo pulled out a small locket with the head of a man on a shell encircled by two crab claws. Any one who saw the Pirates Movie let out a small gasp of wonderment- "He rested to the music of this locket. But even then his troubles fell into his fancies. Perhaps we should take a look."

Cleo opened the locket and the sweetest music you heard floated into your eyes and your eyelids fell. When you opened them, you were alone, on a beach. You look around you and you see a couple just watching the sea. They were in old fashion clothes. The woman wore a simple dress of the palest blue. She was undoubtedly pretty. The man wore a brown vest and black stockings. He wasn't very handsome, but good-looking enough. They looked like they were very much so in love.

Cleo's voice came with the gentle wind.

"Jones wasn't always that terrible beast. The terrible sea transformed him later on. That is his wife. Beautiful isn't she?"

The woman opened a locket and placed it on the sand. It was a sea dollar with miniature dolphins on it. It played a joyful tune. Jones offered his hand to the woman and they danced. Then the seen morphed and Jones was in regal clothes. The woman was in a beautiful gown. They swirled around the room. Then some one stopped them. You recognized him as Jack Sparrow. Not as handsome as Johnny Depp, but close. His cheek bones weren't as prominent and his eyeliner wasn't as thick. His eyes were also a sea green. But he had the pose and nature about him that showed who he was.

This new Jack Sparrow offered the lady his hands they took off dancing. Jones was left, sad, angry and broken as he watched his one love get closer to the traitor. Their lips met and-

The scene dramatically changes. You are on a ship, watching Jones as a monster wake and let out a shout. You follow him as he goes out on the deck and sets a course for the nearest ship. Death is on the air.

"Jones was a violent man after he was changed," Cleo's voice said. "He was cruel and unforgiving. His men hated him, but new not to betray him. His punishments were worse than death."

Jones raised his claw, preparing his men to attack. The ship sank and all men died. Jones still seemed angered. He watched the sea swirl. Then a figure rose up in one of the waves. It was the woman from before. She raised begging hand to Jones. He tried to reach out to her but missed. He fell to his knees and cried. The water woman came onto the boat with a great wave. The water rose and she became a part of the ship, part human, part sea, just like Jones.

"I love you… I was bewitched by lies and trickery," she whispered, cradling Jones head. For a brief moment, both looked completely human again, and then they vanished, as did the boat, the sea and everything around you. You appear in your class room. Cleo isn't there. The teacher looks surprised.

The only thing remaining is the soft tune of the locket and the smell of the sea.


End file.
